Audrey II
Audrey II (known as Audrey Junior in The Little Shop of Horrors and Junior in Little Shop) is a bloodthirsty man-eating venus flytrap and the main antagonist of Little Shop of Horrors. Voice Actors *Charles B. Griffith (1960 film) *Ron Taylor (musical; debut) *Levi Stubbs (1986 film) *Michael-Leon Wooley (2003 Broadway Revival) Audrey II will play Monstro in Caspernocchio It is a huge whale and the last antagonist Audrey II will play Oogie Boogie in The Nightmare Before Christmas (EJL423 Style) and The Nightmare Before Christmas (Broadwaygirl918 Style) It is a gambler and the main antagonist Audrey II will play Scar in future parodies/spoofs of The Lion King franchise It is Mufasa's brother, and the main antagonist Audrey II plays Beast in Beauty and the Plant, and will reprise the role in Beauty and the Plant: The Enchanted Christmas It is the main male protagonist Audrey II will play Marshmallow in Frozen (Broadwaygirl918 Style) It is a snowman and the guardian of Elsa's palace Audrey II will play The Great Animal in The Cat Princess (Broadwaygirl918 Style) He is Rothbart's final battle form Audrey II will play the Tree in The Last Cat (Broadwaygirl918 Style) It is a tree who comes to life when Schmendrick casts a spell on her Audrey II will play Krebbs in The Rescuers Down Under (Broadwaygirl918 Style) It is a koala Audrey II will play Tamatoa in Eep (Moana) It is a giant coconut crab and the secondary antagonist Audrey II will play Cyclops in Bob Parr/Mr. Incredible (Hercules) It is a monster Audrey II will play the Hydra in Rockycules (Broadwaygirl918 Style) Audrey II will play the rhino in Cody and the Giant Peach (EJL423 Style) It is James's biggest fear Audrey II will play the Magic Mirror in Audrey White and the Seven Characters It is the Evil Queen's slave Audrey II will play Dorian Tyrell (Mask) in The Mask (EJL423 Style) It is Dorian Tyrell wearing the mask Audrey II plays the Cave of Wonders in Legolasladdin Portrayals *In Junkyard of Horrors, she is played by Macavity *In Little Shop of Horrors (EJL423 Style), she is played by Scar (both young and adult) *In Little Shop of Horrors (Max Jackson Style), she will be played by Django (adult) *In Little Shop of Horrors (Fiver&Heather's Channel), she will be played by Anti-Venom *In Little Shop of Horrors (DinosaursRoar Style), she will be played by Ferid Bathory *In Little Shop of Horrors (TheWildAnimal13 Animal Style), she will be played by Uncle Peeled Gallery Audrey_Jr.jpg|Audrey II (first known as Audrey Junior) in the 1960 film Little_Shop_of_Horrors_1982_-_Don't_Feed_the_Plants.jpg|Large Audrey II in the Little Shop of Horrors musical in 1982 audrey-ii-en-la-tienda-de-los-horrores.jpg|Audrey II's first appearance after the total eclipse of the sun audreyiismalleo.jpg|Audrey II as a baby audreyiiart.jpg|Baby Audrey II smiling audreyiiyos.jpg|Medium-sized Audrey II MV5BZmU2Y2FhZGUtNzZmNi00ODA3LWIzZDctMjEyMTlkNWQzY2E3XkEyXkFqcGdeQXVyMTEwODg2MDY@._V1_.jpg|Enormous Audrey II Ls2_183AudreyII.jpg|Audrey II with its pods little_shop_of_horrors (3).jpg audreyiifinale.jpg|Audrey II in the alternate ending AudreyIIdeath.jpg|Audrey II's death in the theatrical ending Audrey-II-and-Little-singing-plantlets-little-shop-of-horrors-6641542-500-270.jpg|Newborn Audrey II in the theatrical ending Little_Shop_of_Horrors_Cartoon_-_Audrey_Junior.jpg|Cartoon version of Audrey II (known as Junior) in Little Shop little-shop1.jpg|Large Audrey II in the 2003 revival of the Little Shop of Horrors musical Little_Shop_Horrors_Screenshot_2126.jpg|Sleeping Trivia *Though Audrey II takes over the world in the alternate ending in the musical and director's cut, it dies in the theatrical version. Category:Characters Category:Green Characters Category:Little Shop of Horrors Characters Category:Plants Category:Villains Category:Movie Characters Category:Musical Characters Category:Deceased Characters Category:Live Action Characters Category:Deceased Category:Little Shop characters Category:The Little Shop of Horrors characters Category:Genderless